


Gotta Feel You In My Bones Again

by klloydbanks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17, AU. Porn. Growing up Jared and Jensen were best friends and the whole pack assumed that one day they’d both be alphas. They assumed wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Feel You In My Bones Again

Collectively they were the stuff of legends.

When they were together you could feel the energy like sparks in the air and when they were apart it was all muted and subdued, waiting for the relief that came from reunion.

_Jared and Jensen_. To most people it sounded like the promise of forever.

If you looked at it objectively, they couldn’t be more different. Jensen was shy and high strung while Jared was constantly restless and excited. Theoretically they shouldn’t have been able to enjoy spending all their time together but somehow they evened each other out. Jensen came out of his shell and became more comfortable with Jared and in turn Jared calmed down and became more grounded for Jensen.

Of course it helped that being werewolves in the same pack afforded them an exorbitant amount of time together. They were best friends and eventually when they both matured they’d be alphas, take mates and their kids would be best friends as well.

Jared only questioned this plan briefly. When he was younger, he’d been talking to his mother about how his father had proposed to her and how she’d known right from the start that they belonged together. She told him that someday when he was matured he’d find a mate and they’d be together forever. He asked why he couldn’t just be with Jensen forever and she just laughed and told him that by then, Jensen would have a mate of his own. It would be a very long time before he understood the intense hatred he felt for Jensen’s future lover or the shock of jealousy that had rocked through his system.

That same night after shifting and play fighting for hours in wolf form, Jared made Jensen to promise that they’d never let anything come between their friendship, even their mates, _especially_ their mates. The only response he got from Jensen had been, “Don’t be stupid Jay, I’m not gonna find a mate I like more than you.” And that was the end of the uncertainty; Jensen had always been able to effortlessly calm Jared’s nerves.

Throughout their childhood the two became synonymous with the kind of camaraderie most people yearn for. They grew up learning, exploring and perhaps most infamously, making mischief together.

In high school they became student body heroes, not only because they were both sons of powerful alphas or because Jensen was captain of the Lacrosse team and Jared was the star quarterback but also for their multiple pranks.

Every year they tried to outdo themselves. It started with them coating all the basketballs in astroglide. The next year they covered the entire gym with root beer filled balloons. After that there was the staircase lined with hundreds of styrofoam cups of water. Fortunately, thanks to their good grades and statuses within the pack they were never punished too severely. They saved the crown jewel for their senior prank: let loose 25 chickens in the school, numbering them to 30 and leaving out a random 5 numbers. Between the two of them they had a side bet on how long the school would search for the 5 nonexistent missing birds.

Life was good. They were treated like kings, everyone believing that one day they would become two of the most powerful and influential alphas the pack had ever seen.

>>>

They were in their senior year when they were set to mature and much to Jensen’s dismay Jared never let anyone forget that he went first.  
The maturing process was almost like getting the flu. The subject took ill for 3 to 5 days, running a high fever, sleeping excessively and experiencing fairly severe aching pain. By the end of that time their body adjusted to the transformation: hormone production, reproductive organs and features all changing.

Jared, as predicted, had become a strong, dominant alpha. His frame, while already tall and muscular, seemed much more imposing, as if he’d grown a few inches and gained 10 or 20 pounds of muscle overnight. His facial features became sharper, angular cheekbones and strong jaw now flanking his charming dimples. Sexually he gained the ability to knot and breed his partners as well as developing an intensely powerful sense of smell specific to other werewolves’ hormone output. He was suddenly stronger, faster and more aggressive and it suited him well, at least that’s what Jensen told him.

Everything was going perfectly until his best friend underwent his confinement period. Jared spent the longest four days of his life away from Jensen, antsy and snapping at anyone who wasn’t a pack leader.

He was elated when it was finally over and he saw Jensen walk into school again. It felt like a heavy, stifling cloud lifted from his head and he could think properly again. “Good morning Jens.”

“Morning.” Jared could sense something was wrong. Jensen was walking way too fast, not even stopping for Jared and the back of neck started to tingle with irrational fear.

“PUMP-“ Jensen stopped in his tracks. “Your breaks. Get back over here.”

“What?” When he came back over to Jared he maintained a strangely considerable distance, like he was trying not to get too close.

“What’s the matter? Every morning since we were 14 I’ve said ‘Good morning Jens’ and you’ve said ‘Take your good morning and shove it’, I give you coffee and you take a nap on my shoulder until class starts. What’s your deal, you haven’t even seen me in four days, you got somewhere better to be?”

In lieu of answering, Jensen moved up into his space. That in itself wasn’t uncommon, the two of them spent most of their time in each other’s personal space. This time though, Jensen ran his hands up Jared’s stomach to his shoulders slowly, stepping up until they were touching from thighs to chests.

That was when he smelled it. Jensen smelled _perfect_ , delicious and Jared was diamond hard in seconds.

“Oh my god, you’re…“ _an omega_ , he left the words unsaid but they could both tell what was going on. Jensen whimpered and it sent a white-hot electric current through his senses.

He grabbed Jensen’s face in both his hands and that’s when he noticed the subtle changes. He was taller than most omegas, only a few inches shorter than Jared now. He still had all his lean muscle but it hadn’t developed the definition alphas did when they changed. 

Everything on Jensen seemed softer, brighter and more appealing. Impossibly long, dark lashes now framed his always-stunning green eyes. His lips were soft and full replacing the thinner, constantly chapped ones Jared had become accustomed to. Even his hair was softer and Jared would bet good money that his wolf coat would be as well.

It was so unexpected that it took Jared a few minutes to properly react. Their entire lives they had planned to be alphas together. Everything he’d ever planned over the course of his whole childhood hinged on the fact that they would _both_ be alphas. No one had considered what would happen if one of them turned out to be even a beta let alone an omega. He spent only seconds mourning the loss of what could have been before he focused on what had been handed to him on a silver platter now that Jensen was an omega.

All of a sudden he was hit with a desire he didn’t fully understand. He knew what it was like to lust for someone but this was something significantly more profound. He didn’t just want sex with Jensen he wanted to _breed_ him, wanted to mark and claim and protect and keep him forever.

That’s when he realized what Jensen really was to him. _Mate_. The rush of ecstasy that burst through him was intoxicating and he pulled Jensen back into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and sealing their lips together.

Jensen tipped his head and kissed Jared back, letting his mouth fall open when Jared ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

They were completely caught up in each other, Jared biting and sucking marks into Jensen’s neck while Jensen slid his fingers under Jared’s shirt and scraped his nails down his muscular back.

Pulling away from Jensen’s neck, Jared rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes, breathing in the beautifully distinctive scent of his best friend.

“Mine.” He whispered in the space between them, goofy blissed out smile taking over his face. It didn’t last long.

He felt Jensen stiffen in his arms, pulling away and struggling when Jared held him tighter. “Jared let go.”

“What’s wrong?” He was faintly aware of voices in the background, which meant they had acquired a crowd and just as Jensen broke free from him he heard the bell for their first class sound. He watched Jensen run back outside stunned until he finally regained the sense to go after him.

It wasn’t hard, he had always been faster than Jensen and now it seemed even more so. He caught up quickly, circling in front of Jensen to stop him completely.

“What the hell is going on?” By all accounts Jensen should be ecstatic just like Jared. They were mates it couldn’t have been more perfect. If only he could figure out what was going on inside Jensen’s head.

“You’re gonna be late for-“

Class would never be important as long as Jensen was upset. “Jensen please.”

Out of the blue it was like a fire exploded out of Jensen. His voice rose to a yell, he was shaking and he looked close to tears. “What did you think was gonna happen Jay? Think that just cause I’m an omega that automatically means I’ll just roll over and be a good little bitch? I might be _affected_ by you but that doesn’t make me your personal whore.”

Jared’s head began to pound. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, Jensen was his best friend and now his mate. He couldn’t for the life of him understand what was making him so angry but wanted nothing more than to stop it from continuing. “No, God not at all. I would never think that.”

“Then what, am I the most convenient game in town?”

“No Jesus Jens I thought you’d be happy.”

“Happy? Fuck Jared, you just put on a show for half the fucking school. You’re trying to turn me into your god damn wife.”

“You know that’s not true. Jens… I love you. I just wanna be with you, don’t you wanna be with me?”

“Don’t do that, don’t turn this into a guilt trip.”

“I’m not trying to guilt you, I’m trying to make you understand how perfect it could be.”

“Stop it.”

“Jens-“

“Jay don’t you get it? That’s why we can’t do this. We screw this up, we lose everything, I can’t lose my best friend and I won’t risk it, not for anything.”

He watched Jensen turn and walk away, unable to move. It was like for one second he’d been given the greatest gift on earth but the price of that gift was everything he held dear.

He had no idea how much time passed while he stood staring at the place where his mate had been but he eventually let himself be herded home by his brother. They were almost home when they passed Jensen’s house and Jared, perhaps masochistically, took a deep lungful of Jensen’s scent in the air.

“Jeff you go home. I gotta do something first.” He felt his blood boiling and possessive anger rushing through his body.

“You ok Jared? You don’t look so hot.”

“Just. I need to see Jensen for a minute.” His brother left looking mildly concerned but all Jared could focus on was Jensen’s scent and the way that it was combined with another man’s right now. Another alpha. It smelled foul and tainted and Jared didn’t want to breathe just in case that smell got stuck somehow.

He stormed into the house and found Jensen sitting on the couch with Tom Welling, douche bag extraordinaire who Jared hated and had lived his entire life in competition with. Jensen knew how much they hated each other and it felt like a knife through the chest to know he’d been rejected for this.

Jensen saw him first, beautiful eyes going wide and guilty as he breathed out, “Jay…”

Welling turned just in time to see Jared rush the couch and connect his fist with his jaw. It let out a satisfying crunch and Jared moved in front of Jensen growling protectively at the other man. “You need to leave.”

“Why? You scared your bitch wants a real man Padalecki? You know pretty little Jenny invited me here, was gonna spread his slutty legs for me.”

“Jay that’s not true, he came over here after-“ Jensen sounded on the verge of tears, like he was pleading with Jared to believe him.

“I know Jens. Welling get- out.”

“Whatever, stupid omega’s not worth my time anyways.” If Jensen hadn’t been there he would have ripped Tom’s throat out but he couldn’t make Jensen watch that kind of thing, needed him to be safe.

“I said get _the fuck_ out!”

As soon as Tom was gone Jared was turning to face Jensen and he was once again struck dumb by how beautiful the other man had become.

“Jared you can’t just come in and kick around my guests.”

“Yes I can, I’m your mate. I have every right to protect you from moronic assholes like that.” He nodded his head in the direction Tom had gone.

“We talked about this, we’re not mates. I’m just the closest available partner you’ve got. Give it some time, you’ll find someone else and let it go.” Even as Jensen spoke he was moving towards Jared like there was a pull in his body he didn’t know about.

“You know that’s not true.” He reached forward, slipping his fingers through Jensen’s.

“I know that you’re my best friend and that’s more important than anything.” Jensen looked physically pained to be holding himself back and Jared couldn’t understand why he was trying so hard. “You made me promise once that we’d never let this shit come between our friendship well guess what, I’ve never broken a promise to you and I’m not starting now.”

“No! That is not what you promised. You told me that you’d never like anyone more than me. The only reason I made you say it was ‘cause my mom said one day you’d find a mate and I just wanted you all to myself. Jesus Christ Jensen don’t you get it? If you throw this away you’re gonna lose me, it’s that simple.”

Jensen wretched his hand away from Jared, glassy eyes filling with tears. “Are you giving me an ultimatum? Either I’m with you or I lose you all together?”

“Jensen I can’t do this with you if we’re just gonna be friends. You may not like it but things are different now, I know you can feel it. God it’s like I wanna just lock us away somewhere and never stop touching you.” Jensen whimpered and he had to close his eyes and physically stop himself from bolting across the room. “It’s- it’s like I can feel you in my bones Jens… I’m never gonna just get over this.”

“Jay…”

All the fight ran out of him when he heard how much pain was in Jensen’s voice. He could argue this forever but he wouldn’t hurt Jens anymore. He collapsed back onto the couch behind him, dropping his head into his hands. “Why can’t you just love me back?”

Jensen was across the room and climbing into his lap before he could take another breath. He tipped Jared’s head back and pressed light kisses all over his face murmuring words into his heated skin. “I do. Jared I love you so much.”

That was all he needed to hear before he started to tear into Jensen’s clothes. He locked his mouth on to the creamy expanse of Jensen’s throat and let his hands roam the smooth skin of his back.

He shifted slightly, allowing Jensen just enough room to strip them both naked before yanking his lover back into his lap.

The smell of his arousal was torturous and when he reached around he could feel Jensen’s tight, wet hole fluttering open for him.

He didn’t waste time, pushing three fingers into the intoxicating heat, Jensen’s natural mating hormones helping to lubricate the passage. It felt incredible and listening to Jensen’s whimpers only made his actions more frantic.

Before Jensen could change his mind, Jared let his instincts take over. He lifted Jensen off the couch and lay him gently on the floor, covering his body and lining his cock up to Jensen’s virgin hole.

It was surreal when he was finally buried inside Jensen. It felt like remembering something really important, that he didn’t know he’d forgotten. It was profoundly comforting, like maybe it would be alright if they were to just stay like that forever.

His hips were snapping in a rhythm that couldn’t be comfortable for how fast it was but Jensen wasn’t complaining. In fact he was doing the exact opposite of complaining, arching into Jared’s thrusts and dragging his nails sharply down his lover’s back.

He had a hysterical moment of panic when he felt his knot bumping against the stretched rim of Jensen’s hole. His arms tightened around his lover as he thought that maybe Jens would feel the knot and run in terror of being bred by Jared but he just kept pushing back frantically until finally, mercifully they were tied together and Jared began to pulse his release into Jensen. It took him a few seconds to catch up to the fact that Jensen hadn’t cum until he’d been knotted. _Hm_.

He maneuvered them gently into a more comfortable position, spooning behind Jensen and grabbing any cushions or throw blankets in reach before settling in for what was shaping up to be the best nap ever being tied to his mate.

The bliss didn’t last long. When he woke up he immediately knew what had happened, Jensen had left him. The spot beside him had gone cold and he could feel in his gut that Jensen wasn’t anywhere close.

Intense waves of panic and nausea wash over him. One second he felt overheated and stifled and the next he felt cold and alone. It was worse than that time in middle school when he got the stomach flu for a whole week. At least that time Jensen hadn’t left his side.

He quickly realized that he must have slept longer than he’d anticipated but thanked the powers that be that Jensen’s family had miraculously not returned home yet. His senses were overloaded with the smell of Jensen but he had no idea where his lover could have gone.

He sent off the same ’ _You seen Jens?_ ’ text to Mikey, Chad, Danni and Misha.

**Danneel** : Nope, sorry sweetie

**Misha** : figured he’d be with you

**Chad** : u lost ur butt buddy?

**Mike** : no but he said he was going to brock’s thing tonight

Deciding it was best to wait for Brock’s party, Jared finished getting dressed and made his way back to his own home to get ready.

>>>

He arrived late after having changed outfits a half dozen times. He knew he was being ridiculous but there was too much riding on their conversation going well.

His entire life was riding on their conversation going well.

He walked in to the house being met with a cacophony of party sounds. He searched the room for Jensen, completely ignoring everyone calling his name until his eyes landed on his perfect mate. His perfect mate, who was being pressed into the wall by Tom Welling, those disgusting lips tainting his beautiful lover’s throat.

Rage and intense protectiveness flooded Jared’s mind. “Jensen.” It came out louder than he’d intended and he watched those vivid green eyes snap open. Despite the intense betrayal, he couldn’t help but feel comforted when Jensen pushed Welling away and hurried over to throw his arms around Jared’s shoulders. “I don’t understand what’s-“

“Let’s talk about this somewhere else Jay, please?” Ignoring the stares of their friends, they made their way through the party and into the privacy of an upstairs bedroom.

As soon as he saw the slump of Jensen’s shoulders he felt some of his anger rocket back up. “Are you in love with Tom, is that it? You want me to fuck off so you can be with him?”

“No, fuck- I don’t even like Tom Welling, he’s a retarded knot-head and the only reason he’s interested in me is because he thinks he’s pulling one over on you.” Jensen brought his hands up to Jared’s chest, rubbing his fingers back and forth like he was trying to sooth him.

“Then why? Why him of all people? I thought you said you love me. What the hell is this about?” He couldn’t keep his hands or mouth to himself. He was pulling Jensen closer to him while his lips were pressing down on to Jensen’s neck and settling behind his ear.

“I do. I’m sorry Jay I know it was stupid it’s just- it’s… he’s really tall and his hair is almost as soft as yours and I thought if I closed my eyes I could just pretend it’s you I was really with.”

“Pretend… Jensen if you want me you’ve got me. Seriously, simple as that. Why the hell are you making it so complicated?”

“I’m- Jared I can’t… I’m not ever gonna be good enough for you. I know how to be your best friend, I’m good at that. When we’re friends it doesn’t matter that you’re beautiful and charming and sweet and I’m just not. Jared you’re _everything_. I won’t survive the day you figure out that I don’t deserve you.”

“How long have you thought that?” The pain in his chest didn’t let up it just shifted. He needed to protect Jensen, even if that meant protecting him from himself.

“I d’know, long as I can remember.”

“God. Fuck. Jensen you are more perfect then I’ll ever understand. There will never be a day I don’t wake up and think I cheated the system by getting to keep you. Just I need you to have a little faith in me please.”

Jared was subtly moving Jensen backwards towards the bed but he caught on quickly when his legs hit the bed. It wasn’t like the first time they’d been together. Jared took his time, undressing them both slowly and pressing light kisses all over his lover’s body. He worked Jensen to the edge with his mouth only to back off again.

Once Jared was finally inside him again, it was quick but intense. He felt like he needed to prove to Jensen that they could have this forever, they could love like this for the rest of their lives.

Later when he woke up to find Jensen tracing lazy patterns into his skin he knew without a shadow of a doubt that his best friend, his love, his  _mate_ , would never leave again.


End file.
